Tears of the Sky
by Hiroyuki Naomi
Summary: Menurutmu cinta pertama itu apa? Sesuatu yang sulit dilupakan. Sesuatu yang membuat kita berdebar-debar, dan merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang dalam. Ah… itukah yang kurasakan selama ini? Sebuah cinta yang datang terlambat, mungkin. Re-upload, RnR please!


_Menurutmu cinta pertama itu apa?_

_Sesuatu yang sulit dilupakan. Sesuatu yang membuat kita berdebar-debar, dan merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang dalam. Ah… itukah yang kurasakan selama ini? Sebuah cinta yang datang terlambat, mungkin._

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto senseeeeeei~! *tereak pake toa* hwehehehe… saya pinjam lagi yah chara-nya bentar aja tapi pake acara semau gue *digeplak sandal jepit*

**Warning :**

Re-Upload – setengah tahun yang lalu pernah saya upload namun saya hapus karena suatu hal. Yah… berhubung tidak puny aide maka saya posting kembali.

1st POV *entah kenapa lagi sreg dengan sudut pandang orang pertama, hehehe* Mungkin Itachi akan sedikit OOC disini, kuharap tidak terlalu parah.

Enjoy it!

.

fic by Hiroyuki Naomi

.

**~ Tears of the Sky ~**

Aku memandang dengan tatapan sedih pada langit yang kini tampak mendung. Angin yang berhembus kencang di siang itu sungguh menyejukkan walaupun hawa dingin di penghujung musim ini telah merasuk ke setiap relung-relung jiwaku.

Di balik jendela kaca ini, aku menanti sang langit untuk menumpahkan air matanya. Menggantikan mata lavenderku yang enggan untuk menangis, dan biarkanlah langit menggantikan posisiku. Biarkanlah mendung-mendung gelap yang menggantung itu menjadi saksi bisu, betapa aku sangat menyukai sekaligus membenci hujan.

Ia… seseorang yang membuatku begitu menyukai hujan. Tidak… aku sudah menyukai hujan sejak lama, jauh… jauh sebelum kami bertemu kembali. Sebuah pertemuan yang singkat tanpa kesan apapun, canggung dan terasa begitu aneh. Tentu saja, kami adalah teman waktu SMU, hanya saja ia satu tingkat di atasku dan kurasa kami dulu cukup akrab sebagai teman. Dan waktu memisahkan kami tanpa rasa apapun, karena sebuah studi di fakultas berbeda walaupun di sebuah universitas yang sama.

Konoha International University…

Sebuah kampus yang cukup luas, dan memaksa para mahasiswanya untuk melupakan apa itu cinta dan pacaran pada masa-masa perkuliahan. Kesibukan, itulah salah satu alasan mengapa mereka begitu malas untuk bersenang-senang dan sekedar keluar untuk jalan-jalan. Akhir pekan, menurut kami lebih cocok untuk tidur dan melepas lelah daripada memupuk rasa lelah itu dengan alasan refresing. Konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung dengan semangat yang drop pada senin keesokan harinya.

Ah rasanya itu tidak penting…

Ia… Uchiha Itachi, kami bertegur sapa melalui sebuah situs jejaring sosial. Ohoho… kemajuan teknologi ternyata telah mempertemukanku dengan teman-temanku saat sekolah dulu walaupun kami tidak bertemu sekian tahun.

Takdir mempertemukan kami di sebuah sudut taman di kampus. Saat itu sedang musim dingin, dengan bulir salju putih yang turun di langit yang mendung. Cantik sekali… itulah mengapa aku merelakan diriku kedinginan duduk di taman, hanya untuk menikmati salju yang sangat indah itu.

"Kau… Hyuuga Hinata, kan?" tanyanya. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya, wajahnya tampak sangat ramah di mataku. "Ternyata benar," lanjutnya dengan wajah sumringah.

Kulepas _headset_ yang sejak tadi menempel di telingaku, yang memberikan alunan lagu yang menentramkan jiwaku. Aku mengerjap menatapnya. Ia masih sama seperti dulu. Rambut hitam sebahu yang dikuncir di belakang, hanya saja… kerutan di wajahnya kini semakin tampak nyata.

Tapi, itu tidak merubah semua ketampanan dan kesempurnaannya.

"Itachi… senpai?" tebakku. Ia mengangguk dan kemudian duduk di bangku taman di sebelahku.

"Sudah lama ya?" ucapnya. "Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya seraya memandang ke arah pohon kecil yang kini memutih.

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku… "Um, se-seperti itulah. Hari yang cukup melelahkan karena tugas akhir kuliah. Ta-tapi, semuanya baik," jawabku sedikit canggung. "La-lalu, bagaimana dengan Senpai sendiri?"

Ia terkikik pelan.

Pria yang cukup lucu, menurutku, dan itulah yang kusuka darinya, karena aku sangat menyukai sebuah humor dan lelucon. Hahaha, aneh sekali padahal dulu aku bukan orang seperti itu, loh. Selain itu, sifatnya terkadang begitu kontras dengan image yang melekat di semua keturunan keluarga Uchiha. Image cool, keren, angkuh, dan di atas rata-rata.

Yah… terkadang itu semua akan runtuh pada sosok Itachi-senpai.

"Ah kurasa aku harus bersabar menghadapi pasien-pasienku," sahutnya. "Mereka rewel sekali, apalagi kalau lupa gak dikasih makan. Telingaku rasanya ingin pecah," ucapnya dengan bibir mengerucut yang membuatku ingin tertawa.

Sugoi~!

Itachi-senpai memang hebat. Ia berani memilih impiannya, bahkan tetap teguh walaupun ayahnya tidak menyetujuinya untuk masuk jurusan kedokteran hewan. Tentu saja, Itachi senpai adalah harapan terbesarnya untuk meneruskan perusahaan _real estate_ keluarganya. Ia bilang, dengan entengnya, bahwa masih ada Sasuke yang bisa mewujudkan impian keluarganya itu.

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Ia berani membuat pilihan, walaupun menentang keluarganya. Tidak seperti diriku yang hanya bisa pasrah saat Tou-sama menyuruhku masuk ke jurusan kedokteran padahal aku lebih tertarik pada seni grafis dan desain arsitektur.

Ah… aku teringat bahwa aku membawa _cake_ coklat yang belum sempat kumakan. "Itachi-senpai, ka-kau mau?" tawarku seraya menyodorkan kotak berisi _cake_ itu.

Ia mengambilnya, menggigitnya, dan sejurus kemudian wajahnya tampak cerah. "Ini buatanmu?" Aku mengangguk. "Aku menyukainya, kapan-kapan bawakan khusus untukku ya!"

"Eh… eh?" Wajahku tiba-tiba terasa panas dan terbakar. Aku terkaget ketika ia menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di dahiku, membuat wajahku semakin merah padam. "A-aku ba-baik-baik saja, Senpai," sahutku agak gagap dengan pandangan tertunduk.

- **T ot S**-

Tiga bulan berlalu dan kurasa musim kemarau akan kembali mewarnai langit Konoha, tapi kami semakin akrab saja walaupun kami menjalin hubungan yang bisa dibilang jarak jauh walaupun sesungguhnya kami begitu dekat. Ugh… itulah kami, terlalu mementingkan kuliah kami. Ia yang masih menjalani masa koas dan aku yang masih berkutat dengan tugas akhirku yang tak kunjung selesai.

Entahlah… kurasa aku harus menempuh masa studiku lebih lama.

Suatu ketika ia pernah bertanya kepadaku, di saat hujan turun dengan deras di sore hari di penghujung musim hujan ini. "Hinata-chan, menurutmu apa itu cinta?" Ia menatap hujan deras di balik jendela kafe ini, dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang dagunya. Pandangannya terasa begitu sendu dan sedih dengan sorot mata yang muram.

Aku terkesiap dan kemudian memalingkan mukaku darinya. Menatap secangkir kopi di meja yang kini kugenggam begitu erat dengan hati berdebar-debar. Ke-kenapa dia tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Pertanyaan yang menurutku aneh dan berada di luar jangkauan otakku. Ah… ini pertanyaan yang cukup sulit mengingat aku belum pernah merasakannya walaupun dulu ada seseorang yang pernah menembakku di akhir masa SMP.

Ufft… maaf tapi aku menolaknya, entahlah masa remajaku terbilang aneh bila dibandingkan dengan teman-temanku. Aku tidak pernah mengenal apa itu cinta pertama di masa itu, tidak mengenal apa itu pencarian jati diri seperti yang digembor-gemborkan anak seusiaku saat itu. Masa remajaku terbilang terlalu normal, terlalu datar, dengan sangat sedikit warna. Ah silakan anggap aku ini cewek kuper.

"Hinata-chan?" Itachi kembali menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

Aku masih menunduk malu, dan memutar-mutar cangkir keramik itu untuk menghilangkan rasa gusarku. Aku kemudian menengadahkan wajahku dan menatap rinai gerimis di luar kafe ini, dan meresapi sensasi dingin serta harumnya hujan musim ini yang menenangkan jiwaku.

"Me-menurutku, ci-cinta itu tidak akan pe-pernah hilang dan jauh dari kita, jika kita percaya bahwa perasaan itu ada di hati kita. Bu-bukankah begitu, Itachi sen-pai?" jawabku, dan ia hanya terdiam sembari menatap genangan air dengan pandangan yang menerawang. "Ya-ya… i-itu bila kita percaya bahwa perasaan itu tak akan pernah berubah."

Hujan itu semakin deras mengguyur bumi. Ah… romantis sekali bila saat ini aku sedang bersama orang yang aku kasihi. Huft, maksudku, bukan bersama dia. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menganggapnya hanya sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

"Begitu?"

Aku mengangguk dengan sedikit senyuman yang merekah. Aku cukup bahagia bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit meringankan hatinya yang sedang bimbang saat itu.

Hujan sore itu, terasa begitu indah di mataku. Begitu menyejukkan, dan kurasa aku mulai jatuh cinta pada hujan, berharap bahwa sang langit akan mencurahkan air hujan yang dingin di awal musim kemarau ini.

Hujan, mungkin aku akan merindukannya.

… dan juga, tanpa pernah kusadari, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai menyukai pria itu.

- **T ot S**-

Kurasa kami akan berpisah lagi untuk sementara.

Ia akan pergi ke Amegakure, sebuah desa yang bercurah hujan tinggi, untuk sebuah tugas pengabdian sore ini. Hey… kenapa aku merasa begitu kehilangan? Bukankah selama ini kami hanya berhubungan via telepon dan email? Yah… meskipun kami berdomisili di kota yang sama, kesibukan membuat kami tidak saling bertemu. Selain sebuah alasan yang juga tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Errr… memangnya buat apa kami ketemuan? Bisa-bisa kami hanya akan saling terdiam dan saling membuang muka dengan canggung.

Sudahlah, aku tidak perlu memikirkannya, bukan? Aku hanya berharap ia dapat menjadi seorang dokter hewan yang berkompeten dan rendah hati. Itu saja, cukup. Tidak lebih… dan kuharap aku segera menyusul cita-citanya.

Ah mungkin Itachi senpai akan betah tinggal di sana. Pria yang sangat menyukai hujan yang kebetulan mendapatkan tugas kerja di sebuah kota hujan. Benar-benar membuatku iri, mengingat saat ini di Konoha begitu panas dan sangat gerah. Musim kemarau yang begitu kering, yang sangat tidak kusukai. Aku sangat merindukan hujan saat ini. Sangat… sangat rindu.

Drrrt… drrrt…

Sebuah pesan masuk. Eumm… Itachi-senpai? Tumben sekali, selarut ini dia mengirimiku sms.

**from : Itachi-senpai**

**to : Hinata**

_- Hinata-chan… aku ingin curhat…-_

Wah… wah… ternyata cowok juga butuh curhat yah? Aku terkikik dalam hati. Biasanya kan, cowok paling anti tentang masalah seperti ini, apalagi sampai curhat sama temannya. Perempuan pula. Kupikir ego seorang pria begitu tinggi. Apalagi seorang Uchiha seperti dia.

Temanku yang satu ini memang lain dari yang lain. Ahaha…

Kringg… kringgg…

Baru saja aku ingin membalas sms darinya, eh… dia malah meneleponku. Sepertinya masalahnya pelik sekali sampai repot-repot begini. Aku kemudian menekan tombol _yes_ pada handphone-ku.

"Ja-jadi tentang apa, Senpai?" tanyaku dengan sedikit antusias, mengabaikan sopan santun ketika orang mengangkat telepon. Kurasa, aku sudah mulai _out of character_ bila berhadapan dengan dia.

"Um… nanti kamu bosan mendengar ceritaku-" ia berkata dengan sedikit bimbang. Ada sedikit nada sedih dari suaranya.

"Yah… a-aku akan berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik dan… semoga bisa mendapatkan solusi atas masalahmu, Senpai," sergahku agar membuatnya lebih nyaman. Sebenarnya sih… dalam hati, aku hanya ingin tahu, masalah apa yang dihadapi pria ini. Oh… tidak! Kurasa aku sudah mulai tertular penyakit gadis-gadis seperti halnya Sakura dan Ino. Semoga, aku tidak sampai membocorkan rahasia seperti halnya mereka yang suka sekali menggosip. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjaga rahasia orang lain, dan menjaga kepercayaan Itachi-senpai kepadaku.

"I-itu…" ia berkata. Tampaknya ia sedikit sulit untuk mengatakan hal ini. Aku terus mendesaknya. "Ah yah, karena aku menganggap bahwa kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik." Ia menyerah juga akhirnya.

"Ya? Ya?" Mulai deh penyakit ingin tahuku yang super tinggi.

"Ini rumit sekali Hinata-chan," katanya. Dia ini benar-benar membuatku penasaran saja. "Dulu aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis, 1,5 tahun. Tapi… saat ia berada di luar negeri untuk melanjutkan kuliah, dia malah dekat dengan orang lain. Kau tahulah bagaimana akhirnya."

"Oh~" aku sedikit terkesiap. "Ka-kalian putus, dan ke-kemudian bertemu lagi?" tebakku, sedikit menggigit bibirku karena takut menyinggung perasaannya.

"Hn… kami putus 6 bulan yang lalu, dan uuuugh~ sebel gak sih kalau akhir-akhir ini dia sering banget sms aku. Males!" decaknya kesal, dan dengan nada yang sedikkit menggeram.

Yeeeeah… ini rumit sekali, sampai-sampai aku geleng-geleng kepala mendengar nadanya yang emosi. Huaaaa… aku musti jawab apa ini? Aku sendiri kan juga belum pernah pacaran. Kayaknya temanku yang satu ini salah milih tempat curhat deh. =.="

Tapi… jahat sekali kalau aku tidak memberikan solusi. Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk membantunya memberikan solusi dan saran?

"Yah, tidak usah dilayanin, lah!" Ups… sepertinya aku terbawa emosi, dan itu tampak dari suaraku yang sedikit meninggi. Aduh… "A-ano, ma-maksudku, wa-walaupun sakit tapi memaafkan akan lebih baik daripada memupuk rasa kebencian hingga berlarut-larut. Te-terkadang kenangan memang sulit untuk dilupakan, tapi… bi-biarkanlah kenangan itu me-menjadi bagian kecil dari perjalanan hidup kita."

"Tapi, Hinata-chan~!" dia berteriak. Oh telingaku sampai berdenging dan sedikit sakit. Aku mengusap-usapnya agar rasa itu sedikit mereda. "Orang itu selalu membayangiku! Selalu saja terlintas di kepalaku. Menyebalkan sekali." Ah… sepertinya saat ini Tuan muda Uchiha sedang sedikit frustasi.

Kaget juga mendengar suaranya itu. Aneh memang, orang yang selalu menjaga _image_ seperti dia akan begitu emosional seperti ini.

"Yah… um," aku mulai berkata. "Tataplah ufuk timur ketika matahari terbit dan ufuk barat ketika matahari tenggelam, maka kau tidak akan pernah memperhatikan bayangan yang terus menghantuimu itu."

"Hah? Kamu ngomong apa sih?"

Aku menghela napas. Susah juga menggunakan peribahasa untuk berbicara dengannya di saat seperti ini. "Ma-maksudku, tetaplah berjalan ke masa depan, Senpai," kataku sesederhana mungkin. Kuharap ia paham dengan yang ini. Semoga otak jeniusnya berguna. Upss… maaf, Senpai.

"Oh begitu, makasih Hinata-chan~!" ucapnya ceria.

"U-um… ganbatte, Itachi-senpai!" sahutku lega. "Se-semoga semuanya be-berjalan normal."

Aaaah… percakapan yang melelahkan. Kurasa aku butuh tidur untuk mengistirahatkan otakku.

- **T ot S**-

Aku tidak pernah menyangka, sejak perisitwa itu aku sangat merindukan sosoknya walaupun kami cukup jauh terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu. A-apakah aku sedang jatuh cinta? De-dengan Itachi-senpai?

Ah ini tidak mungkin. Ta-tapi… kenapa hatiku berdebar-debar dan wajahku terasa panas saat mengingatnya? Oh tidaaak! Aku berusaha untuk melupakannya, errr… maksudku memaksa bayangannya untuk tidak menghantui pikiranku. Gagal… gagal… dan… gagal.

Tapi kenapa munculnya tiba-tiba? Baru dua minggu terakhir ini perasaan itu kualami, padahal kami sudah cukup dekat selama 5 bulan ini. Oh Tuhan… ini membuatku gila!

Kulirik jam dinding di kamarku. Pukul 06.00 pagi, dan matahari rasanya belum menampakkan wajahnya karena mendung yang demikian gelap dan suram. Ah… kurasa akan turun hujan lagi. Ini menyenangkan sekali. Aku sangat suka dengan hujan. Kuharap akan disertai dengan angin yang sedikit kencang dan sedikit guntur.

Ia akan tiba di bandara 3 jam lagi. Aaah aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, menyambut seorang teman, apa salahnya? Atau mungkin cinta pertama? Aaaah… tidak-tidak. Ayo Hinata, tenangkan dirimu, jangan ge-er! Dia cuma sahabatmu. Titik.

- **T ot S**-

Macet…

Huuuuf… ini dia efek samping dari hujan. Kugenggam tas yang berisi sebuah kotak kue coklat buatanku sedikit erat di pangkuanku. Ia pernah bilang bahwa ia menyukainya, makanya aku ingin membuat kue ini khusus untuknya, sekalian menyambut kedatangannya kembali setelah kami berpisah selama 1 bulan. Ah hatiku berdebar-debar, tidak sabar rasanya ingin sampai di bandara. Sedikit lagi mungkin…

Aku berlari lebih cepat, ini sudah lewat dari jam 9 dan kuharap ia belum beranjak dari bandara. Hosh… hosh… kuatur nafasku yang tersenggal-senggal dan wajahku sumringah saat melihat sosoknya yang begitu gagah di mataku. Yah benar, dia tampan sekali, walaupun dulu saat masa sekolah aku tidak melihat kelebihan itu.

Aku melambai ke arahnya, dan kurasa ia tidak melihatku. Aku putuskan untuk menghampirinya, namun ketika jarak kami semakin dekat, seorang gadis tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan begitu mesra. _'Sa-sakura?'_

Aku memalingkan badanku segera. Aku takut Itachi-senpai akan melihatku. Biarlah… biarlah… semuanya terjadi, toh aku juga tidak yakin dia akan membalas perasaanku ini. A-apa? Perasaan? Siapa bilang aku jatuh cinta kepadanya? Tapi… kenapa dadaku terasa sangat sakit saat melihat kejadian ini?

Kuambil handphone-ku dan segera mengetik sebuah pesan singkat.

**from : Hinata**

**to : Itachi-senpai**

_- Itachi-senpai, maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu di bandara. Errr… maafkan temanmu ini, aku ada acara soalnya. Penting sekali, dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan. m^_^m -_

Aku sedikit meneteskan air mata begitu sms-ku telah terkirim. Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam dan kupejamkan mataku, mencoba agar air mataku tidak tumpah. Beberapa saat kemudian handphone-ku bergetar. Pesan masuk, darinya…

**from : Itachi-senpai**

**to : Hinata**

_- Daijobou, Hinata-chan~! Sebenarnya aku juga ingin berterima kasih, berkat saranmu, aku sadar dan kami bisa kembali berbaikan. Kami sedang bersama, semuanya berkat dirimu. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Arigatou, Hinata-chan.-_

Ah… sungguh pesan singkat yang menyayat hati. Sakura… bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih belum percaya bahwa ia telah berbaikan dengan Itachi-senpai. Bukankah selama ini, ia selalu menyanjung-nyanjungkan Sasuke-san sebagai kekasihnya? Ah aku bingung dengan Sakura. Sebenarnya… selama ini dia pacaran sama siapa sih? Ma-masa sama dua-duanya. Kakak-beradik pula.

I-inikah yang namanya sebuah keironisan? Aku yang pernah berkata kepadanya untuk melupakan bayang-bayang kekasihnya. Aku yang telah berbesar hati untuk memberikan solusi walaupun saat itu, ada sedikit rasa sakit hati yang menyelusup di hatiku.

Sebuah perasaan yang tak pernah kusadari karena hubungan persahabatan kami yang cukup baik dan begitu erat. Aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa persahabatan kami akan membawa hatiku berharap akan dirinya. Aku melupakan rasa apa itu, aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa rasa perhatian yang ia curahkan selama ini, yang tiba-tiba menghilang dalam satu minggu ini telah menorehkan luka yang cukup dalam di hatiku. Terlebih lagi, ketika aku mengetahui sebuah kenyataan yang terpampang jelas di kedua mata lavenderku.

Cinta pertamaku yang kandas bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengatakannya.

Hujan itu… aku kembali menatapnya, mengingatkanku akan Itachi-senpai yang sangat menyukai hujan. Tangisan langit yang mampu menghilangkan segala kesedihan ketika kita menatapnya, dan memberikan kesejukan ketika kita sedang bahagia.

Ah… Itachi-senpai, kenapa kau datang dan pergi sesuka hatimu?

"Nona, sudah sampai."

Suara sopir taksi menggugah kembali kesadaranku. Aku terdiam sejenak seraya memperhatikan kotak _cake_ yang kubuat semalam. Aku tersenyum kemudian merogoh isi dompetku, memberikan ongkos taksi yang entah sudah berapa puluh ribu aku habiskan hanya untuk sampai di tempat seperti ini, dan juga kue itu kepada sang sopir yang terheran-heran atas pemberianku.

"Ah… saya rasa saya tidak bisa memakannya sendiri. Hanya itu saja alasannya, jadi saya mohon terimalah ini," kataku setengah memaksa.

"Terima kasih, Nona," sahut sopir itu tersenyum ramah dan kemudian beranjak pergi.

Pantai…

Inilah tempat yang kutuju. Sebuah tempat yang memberikan cukup matahari, dan tak kusadari hujan telah berhenti sejak tadi. Mungkin aku melamun cukup lama, hingga tidak merasakan kehangatan sinar matahari yang menerpa kulitku, walaupun mendung masih cukup terlihat di langit.

Hujan itu… dulu aku mencintainya karena Itachi-senpai dan kini aku membencinya juga karena dia, namun bila takdir memang mempertemukan kami kembali, aku ingin agar hatiku ini tidak kembali terluka seperti saat ini. Memang… bayang-bayangnya masih mengikuti langkah kakiku, tapi kuharap, secercah sinar matahari akan muncul di balik mendung di langit itu, dan menutup bayang-bayang hitam di hatiku.

.

**O W A R I**

.

**Author Note**

Gelundungaaaan~! Susah banget menentukan time-settingnya =.=" Jadi maaf kalau seting waktunya agak terasa aneh dan janggal.

Makan apa coba saya mpe bisa nulis fic beginian. Fuuuuh… maaf kalo jadi sad-ending, hohoho… gak tau napa bisa bikin ending kayak gitu. Fufufu… semoga secercah mentari itu akan datang menyinari hati Hinata yang terluka, sapa tuh?

Naruto : Gue! Gue! Gue! *tereak gaje*

Kakuzu : Eleuh… dijahit aja napa? *nyiapin jarum!* Sini gue jahitin, biayanya 1 juta per satu jahitan *matreeeee!*

Author : Eaaaah… mulai lagi nih anak. Ngomong-ngomong, Ita-chan, lu ngapain ke Ame? Pengabdian masyarakat? *alis terangkat sebelah, ragu*

Itachi : Rapat ma Akatsuki, ntu-ntu dasar gara-gara Tobi gak autis lagi, gue pake acara dipanggil ke markas. Padahal jaraknya ma Konoha kan jauuuuuuhh di matooooo~! Eh… lu kate hiatus, kok sempet bikin one-shot baru? *ngelirik curiga*

Author : *sweatdrop* Dasar~! Err… itu, gu-gue lagi bosen ngerjain tugas. Tau-tau ada ide muncul, lagian gue udah lama gak ke fandom Naruto *pundung di pojokan* Ahahaha… awalnya mau pake NaruHina, tapi kayaknya Naruto gak cocok sama hujan jadi saya milih Itachi saja, lagian saya lagi kangen ama Itachi *ngelirik blink-blink*

Eniwei… ada yang baca ini fic gaje kagak yah?

Repiu dongk… ya? Makasih banyak… muach-muach, naOmi cinta semua! *stress-nya muncul*


End file.
